All It Takes Is a Different Drug
by TheDivineFuryDragonSlayer
Summary: ExA Pure Smut, LEMONS. When in Gi'lead, Durza gives Arya aphrodisiacs instead! See what happens when the horny elf meets Eragon, her saviour, RATED M FOR A REASON
1. Chapter 1

Arya groaned in misery. The Shade in Gi'lead had poisoned her with aphrodisiacs, leaving her horny as hell and left her there, tied up and unable to relieve herself as a form of torture. She, a virgin, had tried masterbating after regaining her freedom but was unable to be satisfied.

After being rescued by Brom and Eragon, they quickly hid in a secluded cave to rest and recover. Eragon said he was going out scouting and gathering supplies for a few days, while Brom would stay at the cave and plan out their next course of action. Arya, knowing the only true way to discard herself of these urges, volunteered to follow Eragon.

Brom had stared at her strangely, but waved it off, as she went after the young Rider who was gathering edible plants, fishing and hunting.

They enjoyed their time together, talking to each other and learning more about the other. Arya desperately craved for his cock but held out and waited for the night to come. When it did come, they sat around the fire in a small clearing, staring up at the night sky. She had enjoyed some berries and fruit while Eragon had eaten some cooked fish.

"So, how was life for you like in Ellesmera?"

Arya sighed: "Well, I liked it and I felt at peace, but after my disagreement with my mother, I left."

Eragon nodded, before standing up: "Well, I'll take first watch. And before you complain about not needing protection, it never hurts to be safe and I'm used to first watch."

Arya remained emotionless yet smiled inside. He had already learned and understood most of her habits and ideals in the brief time they had spent together. She hid in the sleeping bag and waited, preparing to give up her virginity to merely stop the agonizing torture. Her hands were rubbing her clit, which was already soaking wet, desperately needing release.

A few hours passed, and it soon was the dead of the night. Eragon remained seated by a tree on the side of the clearing, scanning the area ever so often to search for intruders. Arya undressed quickly, leaving her completely naked, before casting a spell making her invisible and sneaking out, headed for Eragon, who had not noticed her disappearance yet.

Eragon looked around their camp once more, finally seeing how Arya was gone. Eyes widening, he tried to stand up, but before he could react, Arya materialized in front of him and pressed her lips to his.

Frozen, he gradually started to kiss back, until he noticed that the elf was completely undressed. His hands cupped her cheeks pulling her face closer, while her hands adeptly removed his clothing, leaving him in only his undergarments.

Eragon's hand drifted slowly to Arya's right breast. They were quite sizable, easily high-C maybe low-D cup, and in his opinion, just the right size. They were perfectly rounded orbs, and had perky nipples. Her skin was covered with a light sheen of sweat from arousal, and looked like porcelain.

Eragon's right hand slowly fondled her breast, while his left hand slowly slid down towards her entrance. He brushed it slowly, surprised at how much fluid was already there. Arya was _really_ turned on.

Breaking off the kiss, Eragon got to work on her breasts. His left hand moved up again to pinch her nipple, while he lightly sucked and nipped at the other one. Arya moaned: "Oh god...Eragon...so good..."

As he continued to stimulate her breasts, he used his left index finger to slowly push into her soaked cunt. She moaned and screamed before orgasming, juices pouring out of her opening. Eragon dutifully licked it all up, savoring the delicious taste. Eragon had already started helping with her problem, relieving the sexual stress, but she desperately craved for his cock. She had heard rumors with elves who had mated with Riders describing their legendary size and godlike stamina.

Coming down from her high, she pulled down Eragon's undergarments and was not dissapointed. The hard fuck tool was massive, easily 10 inches long and 2 and 1/2 inches wide. Wondering how that massive shaft would fit in her, she started stroking it, receiving groans of pleasure from Eragon.

If only, his dick only seemed to continue growing, reaching 11 inches long. It was literally rock-hard, and pulsed as her small elven hands stroked it along its length. She could only reach around it with two hands. She had honestly thought about having sex before, and found out that she enjoyed being dominated.

Having had enough, Eragon grabbed her by the hair and pushed his rod into her mouth: "Enough, slut. Suck my cock now." She took it in, marvelling at the massive size. Only a quarter in and it was pushing against her throat. Arya was addicted to the taste of his manhood, and as he forced it deeper down into her tight wet throat, she hummed and used her tongue to pleasure his dick. Eragon released a few lustful groans, and sped up pounding into her throat.

Arya, having never given a blowjob before, found it surprisingly pleasuring and continued slurping on his massive cock. Her hands rapidly pumped the areas she could not take in as Eragon fucked her throat raw. After a while, Eragon backed up and leaned so his hands rested on a rock. He remained standing as the elf continued to suck on him.

"Hey, elf slut, you love sucking in my huge dick don't you." Arya would usually never do things as shameful as this, but being dominated turned her on to such a degree she murmured out an imperceptible answer, the cock blocking her windpipe.

Eragon was experiencing waves of pleasure, but had not come yet, so Arya pulled out the big guns. She had seen her mother do it to her father once, and used her large soft breasts to wrap around his throbbing shaft. She squeezed her nice tits together, moving them up and down while continuing to suck on him.

She could feel it twitching, and without warning, several ropes of cum were sent into her mouth. She savored the taste, already feeling an addiction growing. Smacking her lips, she swallowed the cum, licked up the bits of cum that fell onto her breasts, and sucked his still-hard cock off again, cleaning the liquids off.

Smiling, she lied on top of the rock, her legs spread wide to let him enter. Smiling, he did as expected while dirty-talking her: "Never thought I'd see a day when a hot elf slut like you would spread your legs for my massive cock. Get ready for the pounding of a lifetime!" She cast a spell to not feel the pain of her hymen breaking, but she could feel the strain and pleasure of being filled up.

When Eragon was halfway in her tight velvet walls, he pulled out and slammed all the way in, eliciting a scream from her. He slowly accelerated the pace, as they both let loose sounds of pleasure. Arya's tight wet cunt gripped Eragon's massive cock, the friction of them already driving Arya to three orgasms already.

"Oh my god! So big! Oh...Oh...So...Thick!"

Eragon pulled his 11-incher out after Arya let loose another scream from a mind-shattering orgasm. He pulled her up, and while he remained standing, set her down on his cock. He could feel it sliding through her hot cunt and hitting the back of her womb. He continued pounding her like this for a while, enjoying the feeling of her breasts pressed against his chest and her soaking wet cunt wrapped around his huge dick. "Well look at you now. Your nice little cunt squeezing on my huge cock. Feels good, doesn't it?'

Arya was in heaven. She was already addicted to Eragon's cock. It was what she wanted more than anything else. She felt herself being penetrated over and over, the pleasure only letting her scream and moan.

She soon found herself atop a horny and sweaty Eragon, his member buried in her tight snatch. She bounced up and down, riding him with great speed as her voluptuous breasts moved along with her. Eragon lay on the ground, his hands slowly playing with her tits. Arya had already had too many orgasms to count.

Eragon sat up, still buried inside of her, and began pounding in sync with her movements. His big dick was spreading her insides open, bringing her pleasure she had no idea existed.

Soon, she was flipped over onto her hands and knees. Eragon continued to piston in and out of her, resounding smacks of flesh heard throughout the area, coupled with the couple's lewd moans. Arya's swollen pussy was still as tight as ever, clenching down hard on Eragon's rock hard member, seemingly trying to drag him in and milk his semen.

"You like being fucked like an animal, you slut! I'm going to pound you until you break, elf whore. You will worship this cock!"

After doing doggy style for a bit, Eragon lifted one leg up and continued sliding in and out of her, the cock she craved so much penetrating her tight wet hole. For the next few hours until the sun rose, they continued having sex, trying every position they knew, Eragon cumming in her tight pussy a few times.

They fell asleep at dawn with Eragon's still rock hard cock firmly planted inside of her, her sexual urges having been satisfied. However, she still felt a great attraction and desire for the massive member currently spreading her cunt.

When they awoke, it was late morning. Arya smiled and removed the already-stiff rod from her cunt, licking their combined juices off of the shaft. "Did you like last night, Eragon?"

"Yes I did very much, thank you Arya. What do you want to do now?"

He was met with a pair of lips to his own, and two sex-crazed, lust-filled eyes staring at him.

"I want you to stick that massive prick of yours into my tight pussy."

Eragon couldn't turn down her request, and pushed Arya onto her back. He pulled her feet up, and pushed in slowly, letting her swollen cunt get readjusted to his length. She let out a sensual moan as he slid back and forth inside of her, doing her missionary style. Soon he was pounding her full speed. His member was so large that she would orgasm twice a minute.

Eragon hadn't cum inside of her yet, and she knew why. A pregnant elf would raise too many questions, so instead, he would let her drink it (she loved his seed) or spray it all over he body. As her tight, recently deflowered cunt engulfed his cock, she could feel it spreading her insides apart, pleasure nearly overloading her mind.

"Oh god, Eragon. Oh yes, fuck me like an elf whore, use your huge dick and fuck me senseless."

Eragon was in heaven. Arya, despite having taken his massive cock for god knows how long last night, was still just as tight as when they started. It must have been some elf thing, but he wasn't complaining. He didn't know why the goddess of a woman would want to bang him, but he was fine with using his cock to fulfill her fantasies.

As her extremely tight velvet walls clenched around him once again as she let out a hoarse moan from her raw throat, he pulled out and slid up to her face. His member slid between her jugs, as she pressed the smooth orbs together, and she sucked on the tip. He eventually came, splattering her face with his cum, which she swallowed.

Eragon stood up, as Arya kneeled in front of him and poked the tip of his hard 11-inch member. "Does it even go down?"

"Nope. Is it supposed to?"

Arya shrugged, then turned around pointing her cute ass at him, practically begging him to take her from behind: "Please, I _need_ your dick."

Smiling, Eragon slid over and entered her in one smooth motion, causing Arya to orgasm from merely having him in her. He was massive, and surprisingly good at sex, so she thought, screw age and race, I don't care, he's my mate.

Arya, now completely submissive, was shoved to the ground, her large breasts pressed against the ground, her ass was still raised high as the large shaft continued sliding in and out of her.

"No...matter...how...many...times...we...do...this...it...AGH...never...ceases...to...amaze...me...how...big...you...are...I'M CUMMING...So...Thick...so...good...I...want...you"

As she continued to be fucked senseless by an animal, she barely managed to notice when he came all over her back, treating her like a whore. And for the next few days, they had a sex marathon, drenching the nearby land with their combined fluids, and only stopping to eat, drink or use the restroom.

Then they had to return to Brom, Arya feeling the most satisfied she had ever felt. They reported success, even bringing a few game and supplies with them to show their results. Brom suspected no more, and in the midst of the night, the couple would occasionally run off to have a nice fuck.


	2. Chapter 2

Arya panted as she lay next to Eragon. He had been granted a week's rest from training by Oromis as they were in Ellesmera, and they had spent most of the time catching up on lost sex. She was horny as hell, but remained loyal to Eragon, as did he remain loyal to her.

It was currently Saturday, the second to last day they had before he had to spend time training, and it was 2 in the morning. Due to Eragon's Rider status and Arya's elf stamina, the duo had been going at it for nearly 6 days straight. They had gotten new sheets nearly two dozen times, all of them having been drenched in fluids.

Despite the constant sex, Eragon's cock was still hard and ready for more sex, twitching for Arya's cunt. They had felt really complete together, and the time they had spent fucking was nearing the time they spent not fucking.

Saphira had grudgingly agreed to their relationship, and they had gotten to love each other not only for the sexual aspect but also for who the other was. The three of them were virtually all part of a whole, Arya having been integrated into their relationship.

Currently they were discussing how to inform Queen Islanzandi about their relationship. They were completely unsure on how to inform her, but Saphira offered some wise insight:

_'Little ones, I believe it would be best to just tell her and get it over with. This way she will not feel like you two have been lying to her for too long.'_

Arya nodded: "Ok, sounds like a plan. Let's go over first thing next morning."

Eragon agreed, and they set out for another round of hot sex, with Eragon pinning Arya to the wall and slamming into her repeatedly. Their sound wards had become a necessity to prevent others from discovering their late-night adventures.

Recently, they had both gotten into cosplay. The master and the slave, the master and the servant, and various others ones where Arya was being dominated. All of them ended the same way, with Arya's (still) tight cunt being pounded by Eragon's huge cock in various positions. Most of the places in Ellesmera had been defiled by the couple, using invisibility and sound blocking wards to have sex all over the city, in the trees, in Tialdari hall, and in the various Rider residents.

When it was nearing 4, they decided to rest for their confrontation with the Queen tomorrow. As was usual, Arya buried Eragon's dick in her clenching pussy and lay down on his chest, falling into peaceful sleep. Eragon pumped in and out of the unconscious girl's tight cunt, playing with her nice breasts, bringing both of them to orgasm before joining her in sleep.

They strolled out of Islanzandi's quarters. The meeting had gone quite smoothly. Apparently she already had her suspicions, and they were confirmed. She had told Eragon, on no uncertain terms, that breaking her heart would mean the wrath of the elves.

They continued to their quarters, until Arya hungrily smashed her lips to his, the two undressing themselves with practiced precision. As soon as the undergarments hit the floor, Arya tackled Eragon to the bed, her hand stroking his slowly hardening cock.

Eragon, on the other hand, used his hand to lightly fondle her breasts and squeeze her nipples while lightly teasing around her vagina. Gasping, Arya whispered: "Please, no teasing. I need you in me. Please."

Eragon shrugged and picked her up, letting her stand but bent over the bed. He went behind her, entering quickly, as the duo began to moan in pleasure. Eragon, after undergoing his elvish transformation and having aged a bit more, had a larger cock, around 12 inches, and pushed Arya to a few more orgasms now and then.

As Eragon spanked her ass and gripped on of Arya's tits tightly in one hand, he wondered how she did it. She was as tight as the day they started in the clearing, if not more because he was thicker and longer. Her moans were of tremendous volume, and as her pussy squeezed on his big cock, she let out a scream:

"OH YES ERAGON! POUND ME HARDER WITH YOUR HUGE THICK PENIS! FILL ME UP WITH YOUR CUM!"

They had recently discovered a spell that would remove all the sperm in her womb after sex, letting Eragon freely release his blasts of white seed in her tight entrance. Usually there was so much that if would flow out, forming a small puddle which Arya usually slurped up.

This happened like exactly right now, Eragon pumping into her at unrivaled speeds. His huge dick rubbed against her tight walls, driving her to an orgasm, and then another as he released his semen in her aching pussy. They collapsed together, having had a tiring marathon merely yesterday, as Arya slowly slurped up the mix of their fluids, swirling it in her mouth sensually before swallowing.

They decided to rest for a while, until Eragon held a finger to his lips, signaling quiet. Their advanced elven hearing could hear light whimpers and moans come from outside their door, and the naked couple advanced on the door, flinging it open and dragging the intruder inside.

Arya recognized it as one of the younger elven maidens who usually helped in errands around Tialdari Hall, and seeing how the two were fucking in her room, her noticing was rather inconvenient. She had her panties pushed to the side, her skirt rolled up, and one of her breasts was pulled open. She had one hand on each, as if to cover it. Eragon's cock twitched violently at the sight; it seemed he was perfectly fine for a threesome.

Smiling, they nodded to each other. Their level of understanding had increased to unforeseen levels, able to communicate even without talking through their minds. Eragon pulled the whimpering girl into a kiss, and she gave in easily. Arya quickly undressed her and began playing with the elf's C-cups and shaven pussy.

Eragon assisted too, and soon the girl screamed in pleasure from her first orgasm. As she recovered, Arya lifted her up and Eragon strode over to the bed, lying flat down. The girl, named Hylea, had brown hair and bright blue eyes, always inquisitive for answers, but as she saw the massive cock, she started having second doubts:

"How is that even going to fit in me!"

Arya whispered seductively: "That was the first thing I asked when I saw it, but after a little bit of pain, it will make you feel good. I practically worship it now."

Hylea nodded, and Arya cast a spell reducing the pain once more. She was set down on his rock hard cock, slowly pushed down, moaning all the way. Soon, she was bouncing up and down, her tits jiggling like crazy, and orgasming at around the same rate as Arya was.

Arya was currently seated on Eragon's face, as he used his tongue to please his lover. The two girls were making out, their breasts rubbing against each other. Her cunt was not as tight as Arya's but it was definetely good. Her voice was about on par with Arya's, their sexy moans nearly driving him over the edge.

"Ohh...so big...so thick...fuck me Eragon, I want your cock deeper!"

"Lick there...AGH...stop teasing...OOH...Your tongue is great, slide it in further!"

The two girls came simultaneously, their juices squirting his cock and face. They switched place, Arya quickly sucking off his cock and cleaning up, Hylea and Eragon making out furiously. Soon, Eragon stood up, as the two girls kneeled in front of him, waiting for their reward. Arya engulfed the head in her tight wet mouth, while Hylea licked up and down the shaft, stroking his balls and wrapping her tongue around his dick.

They broke off, each pumping half of his cock, as the action seemed very similar to how his cock pumped in and out of their tight pussies. He unleased his load with a roar, covering their faces with a layer of cum. It as removed with a few licks, and Hylea dressed herself before leaving with a huge beam.

Arya and Eragon passionately kissed and returned to their game of pussy violation.


	3. Chapter 3

Over the weeks that they spent in Ellesmera, Hylea became a regular in their sexual activities, joining in on a threesome whenever all of them were available. Although Arya's pussy was the tightest and the hottest, Hylea's blowjob skills quickly rivaled her fellow elf's. Arya's breasts were still slightly larger, and after trying anal, they found that the two were around the same in that aspect as well: tight as fuck.

Currently, Eragon was working on a spell for an idea he was planning on introducing in the bedroom soon. Oromis had given him some time to work on the intricacies of the ancient language by himself, and he dedicated it to this spell. He was currently sitting at his desk, poring over certain scrolls, while he could hear Arya and Hylea going at it in the bedroom next door. Elves seemed to be looser when it came to homosexuality.

"Damn, I really want to join them right now." Eragon muttered, as the tent in his pants showed it. "Ok, this should be right. This means split or divide, and that means people...and...seems good to me!"

He muttered the spell under his breath, letting the magic do its work. Soon, he realized it was a success. His consciousness had been perfectly divide into 6 identical copies of himself, each completely naked, grinning, with huge erections ready for some action.

The 6 Eragons strode into the other room, and saw as the two girls finish off with a loud scream in a 69 position. Panting, they looked in shock at the 6 massive men ready to take them.

"Like it? It's the new spell I've been working on."

"It lets us try gangbang."

And soon enough, each girl was taking 3 Eragons, excited at the prospect of being fucked by multiple men.

Currently, Hylea was on her knees, being pounded into from behind. She would be moaning and gasping at the huge dick currently stuffing her pussy, but her mouth and throat were being occupied by another similarly sized cock. Her slender elf hand was working its wonders, jerking off the third Eragon. She deftly switched sides, blowing the other cock while stroking the other one. Damn, this was better than she expected!

As for Arya, the raven-haired elf was currently being double penetrated. She rode on top of one massive cock, while another plugged her fine ass from behind. She loved the feeling of sex, especially with the one she loved. It never got old, as his massive dick seemed to be able to stretch her tight holes to the limit every single time. Her tongue wormed its way around the dick pumping in and out of her throat, eliciting a moan from the Eragon.

After switching positions multiple times, the Eragons lined the two girls up and had them jerking each cock off, eyes closed and mouths opened waiting for their cum. They were not disappointed, as the potent white seed of the dragon rider poured all over their sexy bodies. From their swollen lips, their large, plentiful breasts, smooth creamy skin, long slender legs, puffy pussies and assholes, and luscious hair, not a single part was spared from the barrage as they were covered in sperm. They took their time cleaning themselves off, licking the semen from the others' body.

Soon, however, Eragon used the spell again and doubled the number of clones. Boy was this going to be fun.

Currently we find Arya lying on her back, being fucked ruthlessly in her tight warm pussy. Another Eragon was straddling her abdomen, thrusting his member between her large tits and into her awaiting mouth. Her hands took turns jacking off the other dicks. Arya moaned as her eyes rolled back in her orgasm, which she had lost count of hours ago. The Eragons seemed to never end, pumping her tight cunt, ass, and mouth full of their sperm.

Hylea was in a different state. She was barely conscious, nearly comatose, as Eragons pounded away at her ass and pussy. Her tongue lolled out in the classic "completely fucked stupid" look. A line of Eragons were either jacking off or using her various body parts to help pleasure themselves. However, they showed no sign of stopping in her fucking.

After ten hours of constant sex and gangbanging fun, the three lovers collapsed on the bed together. Hylea had recovered after being given a slight break, and she was now panting as she lay against Eragon's right arm. Arya lay on the other side, all of them completely naked and their sweaty bodies pressed against each other.

Eragon was filled with pleasure, as the feedback from all of him fucking girls simultaneously flooded his system. The girls, however, had received the pounding of a lifetime. Their tight pussies, asses, and mouths were all sore and tired from being fucked raw, and they just lay motionless. They had enjoyed themselves fully, however.

They all agreed on one thing in unison: "We have to do that again!"


End file.
